Mechani-Con
by SilverLion77
Summary: One day Tails and Perci are invited to Mechani-Con, an event for inventors to share their works; however trouble brews one of them is accused of stealing another invitee's work. Will one of the two be proven of their innocence or will that one have to serve time in jail?


All characters are not owned by their respective owners (of whom I am not included).

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny afternoon on Bygone Island as the people of Hedgehog Village were walking around town without a care in the world. At the seemingly only restaurant in town, the MehBurger, the members of Team Sonic were eating and talking with each other.

"Man these burgers today aren't that bad. You can almost not taste the newspaper," Sonic said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well at least Dave didn't put a live fish in mine this time," Amy said as she continued to eat her burger.

"Anyways what should we do today," Tails asked.

"I don't know. I already alien-proofed my burrow and polished all my tinfoil hats," Sticks replied, "plus I checked for pod people a bunch of times."

"Maybe we could some weight lifting," Knuckles said as he flexed his muscles, "you guys are falling behind on your upper body strength."

"Yeah, I think we'll pass on that," Sonic said, "actually I've noticed Eggbreath hasn't attacked the village all day; it's actually quiet around here."

Meanwhile at the Egg-Lair

Dr. Eggman was sitting on his couch in his pajamas flipping through channels on the TV as he held a bowl of popcorn.

"Sir aren't you going to try and destroy Sonic and his friends," Orbot asked politely.

"Yeah you're normally obsessing over those guys," Cubot said, "even though it's kind of pointless."

This had earned him a glare and a newspaper smack from Dr. Eggman himself.

"That's enough out of you," the doctor said as he sat back down, "just thought it would be nice having a little time to myself... plus I'm really low on funds this week so I have to cut down on Sonic destroying schemes for awhile. Ooo... this show looks nice. Mombot can you make me some popcorn?"

"Why of course sweetie," Mombot said as she prepared a bag of popcorn for her... umm...

Anyways as Eggman played the first episode as he relaxed on the couch.

Back to the MehBurger

"Guess that leaves us the entire day to ourselves," Amy said, gladly.

"Ahem... excuse me," said a voice from nearby.

The gang had looked behind to see a cheetah holding a satchel and wearing a mailman hat standing behind "do any of you guys know a... Mr... Miles... "Tails"... Prower?"

Everyone's face bore a shocked expression at the mention of Tails' real name. Nobody else, not even Zooey, knew that "Tails" was just a nickname.

"What do you want with him," Sticks answered very suspiciously, "trying to scoop out his brains like an alien?"

"What... no, I just wanted to give him this invite to Mechani-Con," the cheetah answered as he pulled out an envelope, "says here that he's an impressive mechanic."

Tails blushed a little as the cheetah's word but then he realized something.

"Hey isn't Leroy the one who delivers the mail," Tails asked.

"Oh, yeah he called out sick last night and they sent me as a replacement," he answered, "the name's Seth."

Seth proceeded to walk away from the group as he headed over to another house.

Tails then opened the envelope and proceeded to read aloud the contents of the letter.

"Dear Mr. Prower; We would like to formally invite you and Perci Bandicoot-"

"Wait Perci's invited," Amy asked.

"Kind of makes sense since she does work on those old ancient machines sometimes," Tails said as he continued to read the letter, "... and Perci Bandicoot to Mechani-Con, held at New York City. Here you the two of you can display your works of machinery and see other works of art for this weekend."

"Good job Tails. Seems you've made it to the big league's little bro," Sonic said as he tussled Tail's hair a bit.

"Tails that's incredible," Amy said with a warm smile, "you're going to be able to show off your talent to others outside the village."

"Why are you guys so happy," Sticks said, "he and Perci are going to a place full of robots now. What if the robots turn against them like with Hypno-Bot? Or what if one of the inventors are actually planning your doom?"

"Well I'm sure Tails will be alright," Amy stated reassuringly, "Plus he'll be with Perci. She's more than capable of taking care of herself and others"

"Lucky," Knuckles said, enviously.

"Hey listen to what it says here," Tails said, "it says there will be a contest at the end to see which pair of inventors have made the best machines. Which ever pair wins gets 100,000,000 dollars."

The rest of Team Sonic was shocked at the amount of money that could be won. Even Sticks was a little surprised by the $100,000,000 prize.

"Dude, do you know what you can do with all that money," Sonic asked his fox friend, "you can get all the chili dogs and the scarves in the world."

"Now Sonic, we can't jump the gun now," Amy explained, "though if Tails and Perci did win that much money, we could probably improve the village tenfold. Maybe we can get a decent daycare in town, electricity that doesn't really on a single crystal, schools and more than just one restaurant in here."

"Hey do you guys want me to lose my job," Dave the Intern said.

"Funny how the two times you did we actually got decent food around here," Sonic retorted.

"Fair enough," Dave the Intern said as he continued reading his magazine.

"Anyways, I should tell Zooey the news," Tails said with excitement as he dashed to meet his girlfriend, whom he saw in the distant.

"Hey Zooey," Tails said as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Oh hello Tails," Zooey said.

"Look what I've got invited to," Tails said as he gave Zooey the letter.

After reading it, Zooey's face lit up as she hugged her boyfriend.

"That's amazing Tails," Zooey with her sweet, warm voice, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Zooey," Tails said as he hugged his girlfriend back.

"Awww," Amy said as she looked at the two, "it's great that Tails is going to be appreciated for his work."

Sticks scoffed as she was very suspicious as usually, "how do know that this isn't some trap by the robot aliens to lure Tails and Perci so that they can scoop those two's brains out."

"Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration," Sonic questioned.

"Ok maybe the brain scooping part is ridiculous, but haven't you heard how tough it is in New York City," Sticks practically yelled, "they're rude, ungrateful, and only care about themselves."

DISCLAIMER

"The opinion of Sticks the Badger is one that is not shared by me. I can't really recall personally met someone from New York so please don't be offended by this joke"

"Sticks, that isn't a fair thing to say," Amy rebuked.

"Plus would it be really different than how most of the villagers act," Sonic said.

"Good point," Sticks replied.

"How do you even know about New York City anyway," Amy asked.

"Uh... well... you see... umm," Sticks stuttered, "that's beside the point, Tails and Perci are going to a convention that none of us haven't heard of 'til today when Leroy just "suddenly" got sick."

Sonic and Amy began to see that Sticks had a point with her suspicions. Knuckles meanwhile had lost track of the conversation a while ago.

"Wait what are we talking about again," Knuckles asked.

Sticks sighed as she decided to finish up her meal. Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Perci was inside a workshop at her house where she was fixing up a remote-control plane. Her mother, Nanci, was in the house preparing for dinner while her sister Staci was out shopping for some cheap yet fashionable clothes.

"Okay, that should about do it," Perci as she finished tighten the screw on the propeller.

Perci then heard the door open as she saw her twin sister, Staci, come in the workshop. She was carrying a shopping bag in one of her hands

"Hey sis," Staci greeted.

"Sup Staci," Perci replied, "whatcha got there?"

"Oh there was a big discount at the local dress shop and I was able to snag the best dress they had."

Staci then took out a bright red dress with gold stripes on it out of one the bags.

"Doesn't it look dazzling," Staci inquired.

"It definitely suits you," Perci said.

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh, this? Well Stratford (Lady Walrus' older son) toy plane started to act funny so I volunteered to try to fix it."

"Well isn't that sweet of you to do. Did you finish yet?

"I still need to test it out though."

Perci took the remote control and played around with it. The propeller began to spin as Perci pushed the control lever to make the plane go forward. The plane then moved across the table as Perci made it rise up. She managed to get the plane to fly around for a few minutes before she decided to land the plane on the table.

"That should do it," Perci said as she put the remote on the table

However, they were stopped by the appearance of Seth.

"Hello is this the residence of Perci Bandicoot," Seth asked.

Perci and Staci looked at each other before Perci answered Seth suspiciously, "yes it is."

"Good," Seth searched through his satchel and took out a letter, "here you go Miss Perci."

After handing the letter to Perci left the bandicoot sisters alone. Perci opened up the envelope and began to read the letter. However, they immediately stopped when they saw the money prize. Both of the sisters were shocked by the amount of money offered.

Perci was a bit skeptical about the whole invite while Staci's jaw hung open. After a few seconds, Staci snapped out of her trance, closed her mouth and opened again to speak.

"Perci do you know what we could with that kind of money," Staci asked as she fantasized about a luxurious life, "we could finally get ourselves actually heating, an air conditioner, water pipes, and indoor plumbing."

"I don't know Stace, I mean we haven't even heard of this "Mechanic-con" until today, yet somehow an invite for Tails and I arrive even though we live in the Mobius Archipelago. Plus Leroy wasn't the one delivering the mail. Doesn't all this seem fishy to you," Perci questioned?

Staci's once again snapped out of her trance at her sister's words. She did consider how everything seemed too suspicious given the circumstances.

"You've got a point their sis," Staci admitted, "but if I know Tails enough he's probably going to accept the invitation to this without many questions."

"You're right, maybe I should go with him just in case," Perci said.

She actually wanted to go talk to him but given how it was getting she would need to help her mom with preparing the table for dinner. The young bandicoot hoped to talk to her young fox pal tomorrow. Perci still was suspicious about the whole convention as she entered her home.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Seth was still near their house, spying on her with a pair of binoculars. Seth had also been spying on He then took out a phone from his bag and made a call.

"Mr. Curtiss, yeah this is Seth. I was able to get the invites to Tails and Perci like you asked."

"Did anyone get suspicious?"

"Yeah, it seems like the bandicoot girl and the fox kid's badger friend are suspicious of the invites."

"Hmm... a badger you say?"

"Is something the matter, Mr. Curtiss?"

"Oh, it's alright Seth. An old friend had come to mind in my head."

"So anyway I've been meaning to ask how you expect these two to go to Mechani-Con. I mean even I have to admit that they would seem fishy to me."

"I've got that covered Seth. Anyways were you able to conceal the boat well?"

"Yeah, I hid it in a cave near one of the isolated parts of this island."

"And the turtle?"

"Oh well let's just say that he should be very refreshed and recharged tomorrow morning," Seth said as he looked at a canister filled with sleep gas in his bag.

In a house within Hedgehog Village, Leroy the turtle was found unconscious in his bed.

"And is Erin still at the hut you two are staying at?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Good Seth," Mr. Curtiss said, "Now head back to the hut and await further instructions."

Curtiss then hung up as did Seth. A smirk had developed on Seth's face as he walked in an almost smug manner towards his boat.


End file.
